This invention relates to certain N-substituted xanthate benzothiazoline and related derivatives which are useful in a method of regulating plant growth, especially leguminous plants.
Compounds which are useful in regulating the growth and development of crop plants have become of increasing interest in recent years. The use of non-nutrient chemicals which affect the growth pattern of crop plants is seen as an economical means to achieve desirable change in plants grown on a commercial scale. Such changes desirably improve the economic basis upon which the crops are grown and harvested.
As a result, there is a continuing effort to discover compounds useful as plant growth regulants which when utilized in a method of plant growth regulation provide an economic advantage far in excess of the cost of the compound and its application.